The Potters and Malfoys
by monkey2008
Summary: James will protect his baby sister from boys no matter what but what happens when he gets distracted with his own love life...


James scoled as he saw the look Malfoy gave to his little sister.He quickly turned to lily and said "Dont hang round Malfoy or anyone other boys for that matter ,because I will find them and kill them with my bare hands."Lily looked at him with disgust and said coldly "Yes Dad..." Then got up and walked out of the great hall.Just as Jams was about to go after Lily ,But then the most beautiful girl walked in James couldnt help but stop. She looked like she was in the same year as Lily but instead of fiery red hair ,she had silky blonde hair.She walked straight up to Professer McGonagall and shook hands with her.Then McGonagall asked for attention and annouced that the mysterious stranger is a transfere student from Beaxbatons.Like James had guessed she was in Lilys year.As she was new she had to be sorted.So Professer McGonagall called Professer Longbottom up with the Sorting Hat.The Sorting Hat took a few moments then shouted "GRIFFINDOR".To James surprise Scorpius got up and hugged the girl. James blood boiled first his sister now this! The little ferret cant have every witch So James decided he'd intoduce himself. He walked up to her and shoved Scorpius to the side,and said "James Sirius Potter ! How can I help you ? And you are... " "Bella Narcissa Malfoy" she answered. James froze your -h-is-sister... pointing an acusing finger at Scorpius.Scorpius answered for her "Yes she is . And i'd stay away Potter"He spat out the last word like it was poisin.You'd know all about staying away Malfoy with equal disgust.Then turned around and headed to the Griffindor table until Professer Longbottom stopped him. "James you dont know where Lilys is ? Do you she's been assinged to show Ms Malfoy around the Castle Grounds and Dorms" he asked.Just great he thought.Lily spensing more time with the Malfoys ... "Yeah I'll go get her" He said before turning around and heading towards Griffindor Tower.

Lily couldn't believe James he's so insensetive sometimes.She was in deep thought... Why? Why was Scorpius paying attention to her now? And Why did he give her that look, That look that could drive any girl insane.But Lily didnt want to be any other girl.Lily wanted to be well... Lily. Just then James barged through the door. Oh Merlin she thought.She said coldly What do **you** want? James replied with Look Lily your my only sister I dont take back what I Isaid but your 15 you have got 185 more years left to date theres no need to rush.Just please dont make Malfoy my brother in law. Lily giggled would you rather Lysander as your brother in law? James went rigged.If there was one person who James hated more than Scorpius it was Lysander Scamander.James got 2 months worth of dententions for knocking him out cold after he kissed his drunk little sister. Lily didnt really mind because she never really liked him anyway.But James can seee the way he looks at Lily.Thank God Albus didn't befriend him.James broke out of his thoughts "Oh yes the reason I came up here is because Professer Longbottom want you to show Bella around the school James informed her.Lily looked confused" Bella?" She said "Oh yeah you were'nt there.Theres a new girl called Bella from Beaxbatons" James stated " Well better get going then. Byeeee " Lily waved.With that James left.

* * *

Bella was nervous, Firstly she was sorted into Griffindor.She was starting to think she should go back to France then she remebered all the Snooty bitches there.The only good thng about Hogwarts so far Is her brother.Before she had arrived he warned her about James and Albus Potter he told her to stay away from them at all times.Which confused her because didn't their Dad save the like World."James is a dirty bastard and a player, Steer clear and Albus will use any way to hurt me including you" His words.Apparently a girl called Lily was supposed to show her around. Not long after she sat down in the Great Hall .Lily greeted her .Scorpius heard his sister laugh and went over to see who her new friend was.Bella noticed Scorpius and said" Oh Hello! This is Lily." Bella informed her brother"Me and Lily have um... How shall I put it crossed paths before" Scorpius answered with the infamous Malfoy smirk written all over his face "Shut it Malfoy" Lily threatened " Back to last names are we Potter I dont remeber that in the closet a few months a-." "Just shut the Fuck up you Fucking Ferret" Lily cut him off."How dare you speak to my brother like that , Dad was right about those Potters" Bella said defiantly" BROTHER!!!! "Lily yelled in shock "Your a Malfoy" "Yes "she hissed "Wait did you say Dad was right about those Potters Bella" LIly asked her voice filled with rage "I did " Bella said I COULD TELL YOU SOME STORIES OF YOUR PRECIOUS DADDY OR YOUR GRANDFATHER LUCIUS " Lily yelled Scorpius went up behind Lily and whispered" You look so hot when your mad babe " before Bella dragged him out Lily marched into James room Albus was lying on the bed whilst James was doing his homework .The two brothers perked up as there little sister barged into the room "THAT MALFOY BITCHHHHH" she screamed Albus was quick to act pulling out his wand cast a silincing charm Lily went on rambling about the "Malfoy" but to James and Albus satisfaction they couldnt hear a thing .when Lily had finally cooled off the took the charm away .After hearing what had happened James waseven more intriudged by this new girl .You see most girls in Hogwarts just throw themselves at James exception Lily and his cousins but this girl did not James decided then and there Malfoy or not he'd make Bella his...

* * *


End file.
